


Summer Days

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Feel-good, Gen, Happy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pit stop under the hot Georgia sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/gifts).



> For Zekkass for finding me music to further my muse. Originally [HERE](http://krystalicekitsu.livejournal.com/165858.html?thread=563682#t563682).

Dean stumbles out of the Impala, wiping sweat from his forehead and grinning over at Sam. The great big girl's fanning himself with an old map of the Rockies like he can't take one of Georgia's summers. He pointedly ignores that his angel is in the back with his hands clasped tightly around a sweating bottle of Coke, trench coat, blazer and tie long abandoned to the trunk's dark depths.

"Dean! Come on, man! I'd like to get somewhere with AC before the seat starts melting into my skin!" Sam bitches to him from the front.

Dean leans in through the open window to snag the last Dorito and answer, "chill out, princess, I'll be back in a bit."

He ignores Sam's bitchy frown and mutter, enjoying the way the heat makes his blood zing as he ducks into the AC'd little corner mart. A new newspaper for Sam (maybe research would take his mind off the whining), two Cokes for Cas (angel seems stupidly addicted to the old glass bottles they imported from Mexico now) and a few sticks of Slim Jims for himself. For the heck of it, he grabs a 52 cent yo-yo and throws it into the mix, making plans of laughing the evening away trying to teach Cas how to do an around the world and watching him try and walk the dog.

He shifts in the frigid air, wincing as gelling sweat sticks his skin together. Paid for and bagged, he spins back out the door into a bright day and refreshing heat, more than ready to get to work.


End file.
